Frío
by Shimysol
Summary: Es un día más que pasa y es igual de frío que antes, incluso más. Chuuya siente que se congela a pesar de que aún no llega el invierno y no hay calidez alguna que le consuele. . . . Soukoku


**Hoy el frío es casi cruel**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Soukokuweek - Dia 7: Día libre.**_

 ** _._**

 _Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y compañía no me pertenecen, y no obtengo lucro alguno haciendo esto ¡Nadie me pagaría! XD_

 _Advertencias: OoC. Mala narración. Horrografía. Abuso de los nombres de los personajes. Más OoC. Más mala narración. Más todo. Lo escribí yo, así que corre mientras puedas. La cereza del pastel es que no fue beteado y está lleno de incoherencias. Ahora sí está beteado, uno menos(?._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a Ankin en FF. net, pues sin su ayuda esta cosa no sería legible -corazón-_

 _Sin nada más qué decir... ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **.**

Es de noche y el ambiente es muy helado.

El ligero castañear de sus dientes y la inconsciente acción de abrazarse a sí mismo son inevitables. Chuuya lo odia. Odia el clima frío y todas las características que el invierno trae consigo. Odia el vaho que sale de sus labios y la falta de la presencia de Kouyou en esa sección de las oficinas de la mafia. Odia la soledad al completo. La aborrece, pero eso nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Chuuya se cansa de estar sentado sobre el único sofá que ocupa la gran habitación que es parecida a una sala de espera. Frente a él se encuentra la imponente puerta de madera oscura que corresponde a la oficina de Mori Ougai, y ya se encuentra aburrido de solo observarla mientras la frialdad del lugar le congela los huesos. Exigieron que se presentara allí, pero ya han pasado varios minutos y nadie ha salido a atenderlo. Se levanta con la intención de marcharse.

—Si te retiras sin decir nada, Mori-san no estará contento.

La voz proviene de un chico de cabello castaño y mirada indescifrable que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta que da ingreso a la sala. Tiene la pierna izquierda enyesada —razón por la que se aferra una muleta— y vendas en la cabeza, una de ellas cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Chuuya lo reconoce al instante. Es el protegido de Mori, al igual que Chuuya es el protegido de Kouyou, y lo conoció de vista el día en que fue presentado ante los altos mandos y se dio a conocer el uso que podrían darle a sus habilidades, hacía una semana. Es sorprendente que a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado se haya acercado sin que lograra percibir su presencia.

—No me importa —responde Chuuya, y camina en dirección hacia la puerta para salir de allí e ir a la habitación de Kouyou a refugiarse del frío en ella. Es la única fuente de calor que evita que se congele, aunque más que quitarle el frío lo que hace es evitar que se sienta solo.

—Eres un enano bastante descarado —el muchacho suelta unas risitas indiscretas.

Chuuya se detiene y aprieta los puños conteniendo la rabia. Es la primera vez que alguien se mete con su estatura y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Siempre ha estado solo, o bueno, no recuerda si alguna vez tuvo a alguien con quien hubiera convivido antes de que Kouyou Ozaki llegara y le cobijara en sus brazos.

—¡Estoy en etapa de crecimiento, idiota! —exclama con las mejillas calientes de la vergüenza—. ¡Tú...! —. Chuuya lo observa, buscando algún desperfecto del cual servirse para devolverle el insulto—. ¡Cosa extra que viene con los vendajes!

Desde el momento en que lo pronuncia, sabe que el insulto no ha logrado su cometido. Es frustrante, demasiado frustrante, sobre todo por la sonrisa que obtiene como respuesta.

Aunque, de hecho, que tenga vendas sobresaliendo por distintas partes de su vestimenta es un detalle que a Chuuya le llamó la atención desde un principio, además de la fractura de la pierna.

—En realidad soy la persona con quien te debías encontrar — dice el chico, cambiando de tema. Chuuya hace el intento de recordar su nombre... Dazai, así se llama—. Pero preferí disfrutar de lo estúpido que te veías mientras esperaba.

Chuuya adivina que esta vez su sonrisa es falsa, pero no por eso deja de irritarle y de hecho, parece que esa falsedad hace que se sienta doblemente enfadado. Los ojos de Dazai tienen un vacío que notó cuando lo vio las anteriores veces, y ahora puede corroborarlo. En parte eso hace que se sienta menos miserable. Al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado unos segundos eternos observándolo en silencio, en los que Dazai ladea la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa socarrona demasiado fastidiosa, Chuuya hasta se olvida de cómo responder.

—¡Yo...!

—Tregua —interrumpe.

Chuuya le mira confuso y no reacciona cuando Dazai le toma de la mano y le incita a caminar. Ni siquiera la pierna que tiene enyesada parece representar un obstáculo a la rapidez con la que se mueve.

—¡Me han encargado que te muestre el lugar! —canturrea.

Y a diferencia de él, Dazai no tiene las manos congeladas. Es entonces que el pensamiento de decirle que ya conoce todas las instalaciones porque Kouyou ya se las mostró, se desvanece.

Chuuya percibe en la sombra de la expresión alegre de Dazai el mismo vacío que en días anteriores mientras lo observaba de lejos, pero esta vez Chuuya no se enoja por ello. En cambio, aprieta un poco la mano de Dazai, logrando que se gire hacia él y lo mire con verdadera curiosidad, a la vez que le devuelve el apretón.

La mano contraria es bastante cálida, lo suficiente para lograr que Chuuya olvide de momento el frío que suele traer consigo la soledad y la condena de ser un miembro más de la mafia.

Es lo más parecido a la calidez que ha sentido en alguien a parte de Kouyou.

 **.**

 **°•○●•°○●•°•○●•°•○●•°**

 **.**

Hoy el frío es mucho más crudo. Las ondas de viento golpean sin piedad las ventanas que de milagro no se han roto ni esparcido sus cristales por doquier.

Dazai da saltitos de un lado a otro y por toda la habitación.

—¿Podrías parar? —pregunta Chuuya con rudeza.

Dazai se detiene un momento y le mira inexpresivamente, entonces una sonrisa divertida se forma en sus labios y vuelve a dar saltitos por doquier. En sus manos tiene un grupo de florecillas a las que cruelmente arrebata los pétalos mientras entona una melodía en un idioma que se le hace desconocido.

Chuuya le envía miradas asesinas de vez en cuando, pero sus intentos por intimidar un poco a Dazai —un poquito al menos— no son fructíferos.

—La, la, la...

—¡Maldita sea, Dazai!

Chuuya patalea desde su cama pero no es mucha la atención que recibe por su fuerte exclamación. Y es precisamente en ese momento en que quisiera verse lo suficientemente intimidante, pero no es algo que pueda lograr. No cuando tiembla por los escalofríos que le asaltan espontáneamente. No cuando una montaña de cobijas le cubre casi por completo y de manera un poco ridícula.

En silencio maldice su debilidad al clima y se acurruca más si es posible. A su lado escucha la risita molesta de Dazai, pero la ignora.

El día de hoy el frío es demasiado crudo y seco, casi cruel. Con el pasar de las horas Chuuya se ha sentido congelado desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, y no ha habido cobija alguna ni ropa lo suficientemente abrigada que le otorgue calor. No como la calidez que le recorre cuando Kouyou le abraza y Chuuya se aferra a ella casi con miedo, temblando.

Pero Kouyou no está ni lo estará toda esa semana, ni el mes completo. Ella salió de viaje y Chuuya no pudo acompañarla —no le dejaron—, por eso el invierno se ha vuelto incluso más frío y es difícil soportarlo día a día. Es difícil acostumbrarse a vivir en la mafia. Todo parece tan terriblemente difícil en esos momentos.

El tarareo que inundaba su habitación y los saltitos rítmicos cesan, y es de suponer que con un cementerio de flores disperso por todo el suelo.

—Ne, ne, Chuuuuuya. —No hay palabra para describir cuánto es que odia el cómo Dazai pronuncia su nombre, alargando las "u" con un tono juguetón—. ¡Ey, Chuuya!

Chuuya utiliza una cobija para cubrirse por completo toda la cabeza. No quiere recibir burla de ningún tipo ni quiere mostrar su debilidad a nadie, mucho menos a Dazai. Sobre todo a él. Chuuya no entiende desde cuándo comenzó a tomar tanto cuidado de lo que alguien opinara de su persona, sin embargo ahí se encuentra.

Siente las manos de Dazai levantar una a una las frazadas que le cubren y Chuuya se hace una bolita temblante en un intento vano de esconderse.

—Ne, ne, Chuuya, ¿Te hace frío?

La rabia hace que apriete los dientes. Esa es otra de las cosas que odia: Dazai siempre hace preguntas que tienen respuestas obvias y con paciencia espera a que las conteste. Chuuya siempre le responde, y a gritos le espeta lo obvio.

—No.

Pero hoy es una excepción. Hoy solo basta con una negativa.

Dazai encoge los hombros sin prestarle importancia, y Chuuya está a la espera de que al fin se vaya y le deje intentar dormir en la fría habitación, deseando que el tortuoso invierno pase. Pero, oh, sorpresa, Dazai no se va.

La estupefacción que invade su expresión seguro que le hace ver ridículo, ya que es una combinación entre sorpresa y enfado, pero Chuuya no suelta palabra alguna cuando lo ve levantar las frazadas e introducirse en la cama junto a él. Dazai suspira de gusto cuando se encuentra cobijado a su lado, seguramente disfrutando del calor que a él no le es suficiente.

—¿Qué se supone que haces en mi cama? —pregunta, reemplazando su usual tono de enfado por curiosidad.

Dazai se remueve y, cuan largo es, se acurruca a su lado y choca con sus rodillas. Solo entonces decide mirarle y su expresión no se encuentra adornada por una sonrisa de ningún tipo. Por razones desconocidas Chuuya sabe que se sonroja cuando siente unos largos dedos que están demasiado fríos aferrarse a los suyos. Las manos de Dazai son cálidas y ahora cubren las suyas por completo, logrando que desde ese punto un sentimiento reconfortante se esparza por todo su cuerpo.

—Siempre estaré para ti cuando haga tanto frío que estés a punto de congelarte, Chuuya. —Esta vez no hay timbre cantarín ni tono juguetón, y a Chuuya le agrada que su nombre sea pronunciado de esa manera.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Sin embargo, le cree. Y años después, se dará cuenta de que ese fue uno de sus primeros errores que cometió con respecto a Dazai. Nunca debió confiar en él. Pero de niño continuaría igual de ingenuo, y cuando ingresara en la adolescencia Chuuya, sólo sería un muchacho enamorado que creería tener el mundo en sus manos, sobre una nube en lo alto del cielo y con el poder haciéndole sentir irremediablemente invencible y completo. Hasta que tuviese una dolorosa caída.

Ahí, acurrucado junto a Dazai, soportando el frío que deja la ausencia de Kouyou y aferrándose a unas manos ajenas, Chuuya no tiene idea del futuro y parpadea lentamente vencido por el sueño. En esos momentos es lo que menos le interesa.

 **.**

 **°•○●•°•○●•°○●•°○●°**

 **.**

El crujido de las hojas es leve debido a sus pasos suaves y sin prisa. Chuuya no tiene especial interés por llegar a su departamento y es por eso que mantiene un caminar lento. A su alrededor las hojas de los árboles caen mecidas por un ligero viento que indica la pronta llegada del invierno, representándole ya una tortura.

Se siente congelado. Está que tirita de frío a pesar de que el sol cae lentamente demostrando que tiene más calor para otorgar, siendo ese calor algo insuficiente pero necesario durante todos los años de su vida.

Ahora no hay temblor en sus manos ni castañear de dientes. A sus veintidós años Chuuya ha aprendido a soportar el frío, lográndolo de una u otra manera. Ya sea recibiendo calidez ajena o con una implacable promesa de venganza, siendo esta última la que le funcionó cuando sufrió una traición y se vio completamente solo durante largos años.

—Maldito Dazai.

Es inevitable que ese nombre escape de sus labios. A Chuuya aún le molesta la necesidad con la que a veces lo pronuncia. Y no debería de ser así pero...

—Dazai...

La bolsa en la que reposa un Petrus 1889 cruje cuando aprieta el puño, no sabe si de rabia u otro sentimiento. Chuuya termina de recorrer las calles congeladas que le dirigen a su departamento e ingresa. Sube dos escalones y da unos pasos, toma el ascensor y luego camina un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta. Suspira e introduce el código de acceso; entonces parece que ingresa a un congelador. Chuuya siente la ligera brisa imaginaria de un viento frío que le hiela el alma, pero la ignora. Cierra la puerta, deseando no hacerlo y salir de ahí y no regresar.

Todo le es desconocido. Hace días llegó de un largo viaje, tras cumplir con una tarea que Mori le encargó, así que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera elegir por sí mismo el lugar en que iba a vivir. Kouyou lo hizo por él, y ella tiene demasiado buen gusto, de eso no se queja, pero ya ese lugar o cualquier otro, mientras esté ubicado en Yokohama no le servirá.

Chuuya se encuentra demasiado cansado. No durmió nada durante la noche anterior por estar pendiente del desastre causado por Akutagawa y su pelea con el hombre tigre y la traidora, la segunda protegida de Kouyou.

Mori no le quitó un ojo de encima durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión con los jefes ejecutivos. Cuando le preguntaron sobre el paradero de Dazai, si lo había visto o entablado conversación con él, Chuuya mintió, obviamente, no teniendo ninguna otra opción a la cual acudir. Porque sí lo vio, después de tantos años, y también habló con él y pelearon y demás. Le habría gustado romperle unos huesos, golpearlo más hasta descargar el dolor que trataba de disfrazar con poses altaneras y jactancioso hablar. Y Chuuya jamás creyó perder de tal manera o verse vilmente ridiculizado en ese encuentro que tuvieron, pero Dazai superaba las expectativas, el muy maldito.

La cocina se encuentra al lado derecho, conectada a una pequeña sala. Se dirige a ella a por una copas y deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que el frío que le invade desde su encuentro con Dazai cese, diluido por el sabor exquisito del vino. El mismo vino con el que celebró su partida; su traición.

Chuuya besa la copa a cada trago, la besa sin prisa y con dolor. El aroma le hipnotiza logrando que olvide el frío que le rodea. Dos tragos más y el vino es igual que Dazai al adormecerle los sentidos, lentamente.

En algún momento de la noche, enciende el estéreo y ahora navega en un mundo que gira y gira al ritmo triste de Schindler's List **(1)** ya no usa guantes y tampoco sabe dónde dejó su fedora. Se encuentra incómodamente sentado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, con la botella de vino sujeta en una mano y la copa en la otra, cuando una sombra se acomoda a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?

Es Dazai, su Dazai imaginario. El que apenas le mira y compone una sonrisa demasiado burlesca, de esas que tanto le fastidian

—Ah, vine porque se me apetecía ¡Han pasado años, Chuuya! ¿Acaso no querías verme? —El tono de voz juguetón es irritante.

Chuuya parpadea confuso, porque hay algo diferente ahí, pero no logra identificarlo.

—Tu presencia es molesta ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti, Dazai! Solo desaparece sin decir nada como aquella vez. Y con este vino. —Chuuya levanta su copa y sonríe de lado, con el alcohol burbujeándole en las venas y un tono jovial de voz que intenta ocultar su amargura. —Volveré a celebrar tu partida. O muérete, da igual.

Un inexplicable frío le invade y para evitar la acción de abrazarse a sí mismo, Chuuya se bebe todo el contenido de su copa; la deja de lado y continúa bebiendo de la misma botella; olvidándose de toda etiqueta y buenos modales. Con él siempre se olvida de todo.

— ¡Pero Chuuuuya, no puedo hacer eso! —Dazai parece ofendido pero pese a todo mantiene el tonito de voz juguetón, y al final agrega casi cruelmente: —No olvides que me prometiste una linda chica ¿Acaso no me la darás?

Chuuya se levanta de manera precipitada pero cae sentado debido a la falta de equilibrio que le genera su semi-estado de ebriedad. Las risitas divertidas de Dazai no se hacen esperar y Chuuya maldice que hasta en su imaginación él tenga el poder de hacerle sentir avergonzado con la misma facilidad que en el pasado.

Una risa histérica resuena alrededor durante unos segundos. Es la suya propia, desprovista de entusiasmo y totalmente vacía que al final queda en un quejido agónico.

—¡Vete! —exclama con rabia. Y esta vez se abraza a sí mismo importándole nada. El frío le recorre tan cruelmente como las palabras de Dazai cuando se levanta y camina en dirección a su dormitorio, tambaleándose.

La copa vacía descansa sobre el sofá y la botella en igual estado lo hace sobre la alfombra de la sala, completamente olvidadas. Chuuya se acuesta sobre el bloque de hielo que es el colchón de su cama y se cubre con el edredón que no le otorga calidez alguna. Minutos después los sonidos que Dazai produce cuando se acuesta junto a él le hacen acurrucarse, como la primera vez en que durmieron juntos y Chuuya realmente se sintió demasiado cálido rodeado por sus brazos.

—Ne, ne, Chuuya ¿tienes frío?

—No.

Y el tiempo parece haber retrocedido.

Cuando Dazai envuelve sus manos y luego todo su cuerpo, Chuuya suspira reconfortado. Con las mejillas encendidas y los sentidos sedados, sintiéndose realmente a gusto, se pregunta si su Dazai, aquél que su imaginación le suele crear para que él se deshaga en reclamos cuando bebe —cuando lo extraña—, es el mismo Dazai que le ahora le abraza, le acaricia el cabello y le arrulla, casi pidiéndole perdón.

—En realidad tienes mucho frío, ¿Eh, Chuuya?

Por un momento piensa en lo extraño que resultaría responderle a su imaginación, pero le da igual. Chuuya se gira y se aferra más a él.

—No.

Escucha el sonido amortiguado de unas risitas y decide ignorarlas, diciéndose a sí mismo que Dazai es un maldito sin remedio y que no piensa pelear con una alucinación cuando se encuentra tan cansado y tan bien, tan a gusto. No hay frío. No hay reclamos. Solo un Chuuya enfermo de amor y un Dazai más real de lo que debería.

—Siempre estaré para ti cuando haga tanto frío que estés a punto de congelarte, Chuuya. —No hay timbre cantarín ni tono juguetón y Chuuya recuerda lo agradable que se siente cuando su nombre es pronunciado de esa manera.

—Eres un idiota, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Y aunque no debería, Chuuya le cree. Es irremediable. Es otro error más. Otra falsa promesa. Pero en ningún momento se detiene a pensarlo y por el contrario, en la cúspide del relajo, cierra los ojos y ya no existe nada más.

Duerme como nunca. Sin sueños. Sin nada.

Duerme por lo que parecen días, aunque solo hayan sido unas horas más de lo normal. Cuando despierta, siente el característico dolor de cabeza que trae consigo la resaca y se niega a abrir los ojos para enfrentar la claridad del día. Un repentino escalofrío le recorre, haciendo que se acurruque entre las sábanas.

Algo falta ahí, cae en cuenta.

Abre sus ojos y se encuentra solo en la cama. Chuuya maldice y chasquea la lengua. Dazai no está, nunca estuvo ahí... Levanta una mano para acomodar un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás.

¡Demonios!

Chuuya deja todo pensamiento de lado. Se levanta con toda la pereza del mundo, toma una ducha corta, se viste y acomoda unos nuevos guantes negros en sus manos. Todo movimiento que hace, ya sea caminar, prepararse un café o cualquier cosa, lo siente torpe. Toda calidez desaparece y el frío al que está acostumbrado vuelve a invadirle. Al final se encuentra preparado para salir pero falta algo: su fedora. No lo encuentra por ningún lado.

Revisa la cocina, la sala, su habitación e incluso el baño. Y simplemente no lo encuentra. Se cruza de brazos mientras da zancadas pesadas por todas partes, mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que... Ahí está. El fedora descansa sobre el armario de su habitación, a una ridícula altura fuera de su alcance.

Eso tiene que ser una broma.

Chuuya arde en impaciencia y rabia pero se abstiene de destruir algo y solo activa su habilidad para caminar por la pared hacia arriba. Ya sobre el ropero, levanta su fedora y lo acomoda sobre su cabeza.

Es entonces que algo cae de entre sus cabellos y con cierta curiosidad Chuuya salta del ropero para caer limpiamente sobre la alfombra, levantando al instante el objeto que no resulta ser más que un pedazo de papel.

 _"¿Tienes mucho frío, Chuuya? ¡Pues no te preocupes! En la noche estaré ahí para calentar tu cama, otra vez._

— _Dazai"_

Es eso lo que tiene escrito.

La mandíbula le tiembla y no, rayos, no se está sonrojando. El corazón no le late tan rápido como nunca antes, ¡Maldición, no!

Chuuya arruga el papelito y lo guarda con brusquedad en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Camina hacia la salida con zancadas furiosas. Cierra la puerta y promete no volver a ese departamento nunca más. No obstante y conforme las horas pasan, es difícil ponerse una excusa creíble a sí mismo cuando regresa, demasiado temprano hasta para su propio orgullo.

El día que pasó no fue tan frío como los anteriores y a las seis y media de la tarde, cuando introduce el código y la puerta se abre, alguien tararea una canción en un idioma desconocido y tal vez un cementerio de flores esté esparcido por la alfombra.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

°•○●•°•○●•°○●•°○●°

 **.**

Editado el 29/11/2017 porque sí.

 **(1)** Nana, amor mío. Ese soundtrack en tu fic me destroza cada vez que lo escucho ¡Es tan bello y triste!

Notas: Bien ojalá le haya gustado a alguien, al menos. Este escrito se lo dedico a Nana, KyuNaFish en wattpad, quien me dedicó cada uno de los capítulos de su hermoso fic Soukoku Trouble. Aún siento que no me los merezco ;;.

Lamentablemente no pude organizarme bien y no logré escribir los siete one shots correspondientes para los días de la SoukokuWeek -llora-, y bueno, esto tendría que haber pertenecido al segundo día pero... ¿cómo iba a ser posible si el título nada tenía que ver con el tema y todo se me fue por las ramas? ¡Fue un desastre! Acabo de terminar esta historia, por lo que me habría sido imposible a como quería. Y sentía que tampoco concordaba con los temas establecidos. Esto quedó y estoy parcialmente orgullosa con el resultado. Así que bien. Al menos participé este último día.

De alguna manera lograré presentar un one-shot para la YuYuWeek, eso es seguro (este sí lo terminé), y también para la KunikidaWeek (oh, salve, hermosa retaguardia). Así que si gustan de la primera pareja o de la shipp de Kunikida y Aya (la niña del OVA, aunque obviamente en mi fic será más mayor :P) pues nos leemos ahí (¡Deshonor! No pude terminarlo ;A;).

Mi vida es un asco, bai.

(Mi vida es un asco, bai) x2


End file.
